Fractured Realities
by NerdInABlueBox
Summary: "The Doctor was looking for the shift in energy in the area when a blonde girl ran into him." The gaps between realities are slowly closing. Can Rose and the two Doctors save the Universe in time? Tentoo/Rose


Rose woke up early that morning, and couldn't fall back asleep. The Doctor was still in bed. She decided to cook breakfast, since she had nothing else to do. Her work didn't resume for another 2 weeks, so she didn't have a reason to be up so early. She got out ingredients from various cupboards, and started making pancakes. The kettle was heating, and everything seemed normal. Then there was a rumbling. It wasn't coming from the ground, but more like the air around her. Rose didn't give it much thought.

The Doctor ran in quickly. He was half dressed. He was holding his shirt, and attempting to buckle up his trousers with one hand. His chest was bare. Rose looked at him quizzically.

"Rose!" said the Doctor frantically.

"Ya?"

"Did you feel a rumbling by any chance?"

"Actually ya, why?"

"Oh nononono..." The doctor put the button up shirt on. The buttons were sloppy and his hair was still a mess. "This is really really bad."

"Why? What is happening?"

"You're crossing into the other world, where the real Doctor is."

"How is that possible?"

"Well if-" suddenly Rose was engulfed in a gray fog, but then it disappeared just as fast as it had appeared.

"What was that?"

"It's happening now, probably by some blow to reality, most likely my counterpart's doing, no doubt. Find the Doctor. The real one. He can get you ba-"

The gray fog surrounded her again. Rose was now really confused, it was all happening so fast. One minute she was making breakfast, next thing she knows she's being transported into another universe. The Doctor-her Doctor-appeared one last time. The looked each other in the eye, and all Rose could see was grey. This faded into black, and then to purple, then back to gray, and suddenly, she was back in the same apartment, but there was a couple sitting at the dining table, looking at her-shocked no doubt.

"Oh, um, hi, uh, I'll be on my way."

She ran to the door of the apartment and scrambled down the stairs. She got to the bottom and ran into the courtyard. It was exactly like hers except for maybe different types of flowers. She was so glad that she dressed up this morning. It would have been more embarrassing that it already was if she had appeared here in her nighty.

* * *

She walked down the street, keeping an eye out for a blue police box of some sort. It was somehow night. She ran into a man wearing a red velvet coat and shades. _Shades?_

"Oh, sorry." she muttered, then kept on walking.

The Doctor was looking for the shift in energy in the area when a blonde girl ran into him. His sonic shades were scanning the area for the energy fluctuation he had detected earlier. He was slightly annoyed at first but then he heard her voice apologizing. He froze where he was, and turned around. Rose Tyler was walking in the opposite direction.

 _But how is she here?_

The Doctor started walking towards her. She turned the corner, and he followed in close pursuit.

Rose had sensed that someone was following her. The man-that she had bumped into earlier-was right behind her. He wasn't even hiding it. She quickened her pace and turned into an alleyway. Once away from the man's sight, she bolted. The man following her saw this and did the exact same thing. The man was shouting something, but she didn't pay attention to what it was. She was too busy checking behind her shoulder to realize that she was about to run into something-a blue box, to be precise. Rose cried out as she ran into the box full speed, and crumpled to the ground.

When she came to, the man following her was leaning over her touching his shades for some reason. She furrowed her eyebrows, clearly disoriented. She realized that the man was talking to her.

" _Rose, Rose,_ Rose are you okay? Can you hear me?"

"H-how do you know my name?"

"Rose, it's me." He smiled.

Rose, still confused, said, "Are you a friend of my mum's?"

"Do I really look that old?"

"Yes, yes you do! And what's up with those sunglasses? It's night time!" She shook her head to clear her thoughts. There was a dull pain to the right of her head. She touched the spot and felt a bump growing already. Shakily, she stood up. The man offered her a hand, but she declined it.

"Are you sure you want to do that? I mean, that was a pretty nasty hit. I really didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry."

Rose was gaining more clarity every second, but she still didn't understand who this was.

"So you _are_ a friend of my mom's aren't you?"

"No, Rose, it's...me!" He offered another smile.

"Who? I really don't understand-"

"Now the pressing question now is, how did you get here? I assume you were the energy fluctuation I detected..."

"Energy fluctuation? The Doctor said somethin' like that."

"Good for him, not as useless as I sought him out to be."

"You?"

"Yes Rose, me, do listen up, and you, as of right now, are the key to solving this problem."

"A-are you..." she looked at quizically, then came to a realization. "...Doctor?"

He smiled again. "Now you're getting it."

"You're..."

"New? Cool? Sexy? Intimidating? Au-"

"Old."

"Right, well of _course_ you say that."

"Well sorry, but it's true."

"You think I have control over regeneration?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's beside the point, the actual _point_ is, I need to close up these gaps in reality, and you can help me, if you like, of course."

"Alright."

"Ok, now, would you like to come inside the TARDIS?"

"Oh how I've missed it."

Rose bounded towards the now lighter-blue TARDIS.

A/N: Lol this was kinda just sitting in the drive unpublished


End file.
